(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel chalcone derivatives substituted by an alkyl or alkenyl group having a proper number of carbon atoms at the 2- or 4-position of the chalcone skeleton and intermediates for preparing the same, and more particularly novel chalcone delivatives having anti-ulcer effect and gastric mucosa protection effect for the treatment of gastric diseases, and the intermediates for preparing the same.
(2) Related Art
At present H.sub.2 receptor antagonists take the lead of the primary choice drugs for the treatment of gastric and duodenal ulcers because of their high healing rate and rapid remission of diseases. However, in the pharmacotherapy using H.sub.2 receptor antagonists, there are remained serious problems to solve, such as side-effects (e.g., hypergastrinemia) and the relapse of the disease in high frequency after discontinuation of the medication.
In order to solve such problems, beginning with an isoprenylchalcone compound known by the general name of "sofalcone" in U.S. Pat. No. 4,085,135, some carboxyalkoxychalcone derivatives have been disclosed as the compounds having the anti-ulcer effect (e.g., See U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,305). However, there is a need for the development of the protective-type drug having strong anti-ulcer effect which can be a primary choice drug for the treatment of ulcer.
The present inventors have found that the 2'-carboxyalkoxychalcone compounds with an alkyl or alkenyl group having proper numbers of carbon atoms at the 2- or 4-position have more excellent anti-ulcer effect, gastric mocosa protection effect and antisecretory effect than the known carboxyalkoxychalcone derivatives, have added the further research to the finding, and have accompleshed the present invention.